musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Fort Minor: We Major (Limited Edition):Fort Minor
Artist: Fort Minor Date Released: 2007 Label: Machine Shop Recordings Produced By: DJ Green Lantern Tracklisting: #Green Lantern Intro #100 Degrees #Dolla #Bloc Party #S.C.O.M #Remember The Name (Funkadelic Remix) #Bleach (Jimi Remix) #Spraypaint & Ink Pens #Petrified (Doors Remix) #Get It #Be Somebody #Respect 4 Grandma #There They Go (Green Lantern Remix) #All Night (Rush) #Nobody's Listening (Green Lantern Remix) #Cover And Duck #Remember The Name (Album Version) #Petrified (Album Version) #Outro #'(Bonus)' Where'd You Go (SOB Remix) Review: *Review by: JackSparrow *''Fort Minor: We Major'' is the official Mixtape of Fort Minor, that was released before-hand to promote the premiere Fort Minor album, The Rising Tied. It contains no Parental Advisory, but is all Explicit Content, as most Mixtapes are. And I recently found out that the Mixtape is not illegal for people to buy, even though the samples were aquired illegally. So make sure to get you're copy of this Mixtape Masterpiece! For edited versions of several tracks, please buy a copy of the Fort Minor: We Major EP (Vinyl). Further reading Personnel *'Produced & Mixed by' Mike Shinoda. *'Executive Produced by' Shawn Carter. *'Mixtape A&R by' Seth "Dawgie Diamonds" Zaplin. *'Coordination by' Dave Parker. *'Engineering by' Reuben "Swift" Vidal. Mixtape Track/Sample Information *'"Green Lantern Intro"' – Written and performed by DJ Green Lantern. Contains the following samples: "Mic Check" by Juelz Santana; "Victory" by Puff Daddy; "Feel the Beat" by LL Cool J; "Crazy in Love" by Beyoncé and Jay-Z; "Put You On the Game" by The Game; "Knockout (Intro)" by Rahzel; Michael Buffer's catchphrase "let's get ready to rumble!" *'"100 Degrees"' – Written by Mike Shinoda. Performed by Fort Minor. Contains a sample of the movie Gangs of New York. *'"Dolla"' – Written by Mike Shinoda, Ryan Maginn and Takbir Bashir. Performed by Fort Minor and Styles Of Beyond. Contains the following samples: "The Ocean" by Led Zeppelin; the movie Gangs of New York. *'"Bloc Party"' – Written by Mike Shinoda, Apathy and Takbir Bashir. Performed by Apathy, Mike Shinoda and Tak of Styles Of Beyond. Contains a sample of "Banquet" by Bloc Party. *'"S.C.O.M."' – Written by Mike Shinoda, Ryan Maginn, Juelz Santana and Celph Titled. Performed by Ryu of Styles Of Beyond, Juelz Santana and Celph Titled. Contains a sample of "Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns N' Roses. *'"Remember The Name (Funkadelic Remix)"' – Written by Mike Shinoda, Ryan Maginn and Takbir Bashir. Performed by Fort Minor and Styles Of Beyond. Contains a sample of "Music for My Mother" by Funkadelic. *'"Bleach (Jimi Remix)"' – Written by Ryan Maginn and Takbir Bashir. Performed by Styles Of Beyond. Contains the following samples: "Hey Joe" by Jimi Hendrix; "Whoever Did This," episode forty-eight of The Sopranos. *'"Spraypaint & Ink Pens"' – Written by Mike Shinoda, Ghostface Killah and Lupe Fiasco. Performed by Ghostface, Mike Shinoda and Fiasco. Contains a sample of the movie Wild Style. *'"Petrified (Doors Remix)"' – Written by Mike Shinoda. Performed by Fort Minor. Contains a sample of "Strange Days" by The Doors. *'"Get It"' – Written by Ryan Maginn and Takbir Bashir. Performed by Styles Of Beyond. *'"Be Somebody"' – Written by Mike Shinoda and Lupe Fiasco. Performed by Fort Minor, Lupe Fiasco, Tak of Styles Of Beyond and Holly Brook. *'"Respect 4 Grandma"' – Written by Mike Shinoda, Ryan Maginn, Takbir Bashir and Celph Titled. Performed by Fort Minor, Styles Of Beyond and Celph Titled. Contains a sample of "Baby, Baby Don't Cry" by the Miracles. *'"There They Go (Green Lantern Remix)"' – Written by Mike Shinoda. Performed by Fort Minor and Sixx John. Contains the following samples: "Is That Yo Bitch?" by Memphis Bleek; "Encore" by Jay-Z; "Stay High" by Three 6 Mafia. *'"All Night (Rush)"' – Written by Takbir Bashir, Apathy and Celph Titled. Performed by Tak of Styles Of Beyond, Apathy and Celph Titled. Contains the following samples: "Tom Sawyer" by Rush, and "Victory" by Puff Daddy. *'"Nobody's Listening (Green Lantern Remix)"' – Written by Linkin Park. "Nobody's Listening" originally appears on the Linkin Park album Meteora. Contains the samples: "No One Knows" by Queens of the Stone Age; "Threat" by Jay-Z; "We Major" by Kanye West. *'"Cover and Duck"' – Written by Mike Shinoda, Ryan Maginn and Takbir Bashir. Performed by Fort Minor and Styles Of Beyond. *'"Remember The Name (Album Version)"' – Written by Mike Shinoda, Ryan Maginn and Takbir Bashir. Performed by Fort Minor and Styles Of Beyond. "Remember The Name" originally appears on The Rising Tied. *'"Petrified (Album Version)"' – Written by Mike Shinoda. Performed by Fort Minor. "Petrified" originally appears on The Rising Tied. *'"Outro"' – Written by Mike Shinoda and DJ Green Lantern. Performed by DJ Green Lantern. Contains a sample of "We Major" by Kanye West. *'"Where's You Go (SOB Remix)"' Written by Mike Shinoda. Performed by Mike Shinoda, Holly Brook, Jonah Matranga & Styles Of Beyond. "Where'd You Go" originally appears on The Rising Tied. Category:Albums Category:Mixtapes